Frozen Hellfire
by LatransWolf
Summary: "Beware the Duke and the Vengeful Prince, for with the Help of the Judge they seek, to say Goodbye to the Pain of the Past, and let her Taste the Fires of Hell." Will Anna be able to help Elsa escape a fate far worse than a Frozen Heart, or will the Snow Queen fall victim to the witch-hunters that pursue her? Rated T to be safe, due to violence. Discontinued.
1. Frollo is Back!

**This is a fanfic idea that I've had for quite a while. I'm not very good at crossovers (I apologize for that in advance), but I love these two movies and I think that they have potential for a good crossover with the "burn the witch" plot and all so I decided to give it a try. Anyway, I think it's finally good enough to post now, so here it is! Enjoy!**

**This story takes place in a ****_Hunchback of Notre Dame _(hereon referred to as HoND) ****AU where Judge Frollo somehow miraculously survives the events of HoND.**_  
><em>****

_**Frozen **_**and _The Hunchback of Notre Dame _are copywrited by Disney and their respectful owners!**

* * *

><p>He thought that he was doomed when he fell towards the molten rock that covered the grounds of Paris. But at the last minute, a guard saved him, and he was alive. He left Paris after the battle, in order to heal himself of the multiple burns he received. He successfully did, and now was on his way back to the city he once ruled with an iron fist.<p>

Judge Claude Frollo thought about all that had caused this to happen: the Gypsy girl, that most dreadful of things called witchcraft, his former traitorous Captain of the Guard, that hunchback Quasimodo, the archdeacon. They all haunted his thoughts. He was so absorbed in them that the knock on the door surprised him. "What do you want?" the Judge asked, his tone of voice threatening.

"Sir, he's here," the guard replied.

"Let him in."

The guard opened the door to the cabin, and a Scandinavian man entered. He was tall, with brown hair and a charismatic look that would charm any girl. He waited to be addressed, not wanting to infuriate the Judge.

Frollo smiled. "Well, if it isn't Prince Hans of the so-called Southern Isles?"

"Yes Sir," Hans replied.

The Judge sized up the prince. "I see that you are quite the warrior, am I right?"

"Yes Sir. I received every one of these scars from gallant battle," Hans lied. In reality, he received all of his wounds from being punished by his brothers.

Frollo nodded. "I suspect that you will make an excellent Captain of the Guard for me, Prince Hans. I appreciate that you took the time to leave your kingdom to serve under my command."

"Thank you, Sir."

"And you could not of picked a better time to serve for me, Prince Hans, for Paris is dealing with her darkest hours ever."

"How so?" the prince asked, curious.

Frollo's voice was full of hatred as he answered. "The Gypsies have taken over Paris."

"Gypsies, sir?"

"Yes, Gypsies."

"Uhh...I see." Hans lied. _What's wrong with the Gypsies? _he thought to himself.

"I tried to stop them once, but Esmeralda tricked the Parisians to trust them, and they all stopped me."

"Esmeralda?"

"Yes; she's the Queen of the Gypsies."

The prince started to imagine what the gypsy girl could look like. "Oh, she must be pretty."

Frollo glared at Hans. "Yes, she is pretty. But don't let her beauty trick you, for she is as sly as a fox. And not only is she the Queen of the Gypsies, she is also a witch."

The prince lost his professionalism as he questioned the Judge. "Ok... wait, did you say she was a witch?"

"Yes, a witch. You know, those demons of Satan that practice witchcraft."

Hans nodded his understanding. _Great, more dark magic,_ he thought to himself. _I thought that one sorceress was enough. At least she'll be out of the picture soon..._

"But, with your help," Frollo continued, "we will rid Paris of the Gypsy Witch and her unholy kind forever!"

"And so we shall. But first, there is someone that wants to see you."

"Very well. Where is he?"

"In a kingdom northeast of here." Hans hesitated. "So... uhh... that means that we'll have to leave Paris for a bit..."

"So why could he not of come here with you to see me?" Frollo asked. "I have no intentions of leaving Paris, not with the Gypsies running around."

"I understand, Sir, but he has his own kingdom to protect, from a danger that is far greater than any Gypsy could ever be, and he needs your help in dealing with it. Trust me, once you talk to him you will understand everything."

The Judge sighed. "Fine. So be it." He left the cabin. "Soldiers, pack everything up! We are travelling north."

The guards and soldiers were confused, but they knew better than to question Judge Frollo. The did as they were bidden, and before they knew it they, Judge Frollo, and Prince Hans were riding their horses towards Germany.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you guys think? Should I continue this story or not?<strong>

**And just to emphasize, I have absolutely nothing against the Roma (Gypsies). I am just trying to keep Frollo in-character, and anybody whose has seen HoND knows that Frollo persecuted the Gypsies.**


	2. The Judge and the Duke

**It seems like people are enjoying this story so far, so I'll continue it!**

**And just to let everyone know, I am not the fastest updater, as I am one of those students who care tremendously about school and will spend hours studying and doing homework and all. I apologize for not updating quickly in advance.**

* * *

><p>They did not know how long they had travelled before finally making it to their destination. They set up camp on a hill that overlooked the northern German village. "You stay here, and set up our camp" Judge Frollo commanded to his followers. "Only me and the Captain will go into the village."<p>

The guards and soldiers did as they were bidden. Frollo and Hans rode their horses down the hill and into the village. It was smaller than Paris, but was pretty big for a village. In all other aspects it was a typical German village. The villagers watched in fascination as the Judge and the prince made their way through the streets.

"Is that the witch-hunter?" One of the villagers asked.

"I think so," another responded.

"I really hope so," a third added.

"He doesn't look like one, though," a fourth commented. "Looks more like a judge to me."

"Looks can be deceiving," a fifth mentioned. "Think of that ice witch."

"Good point."

Frollo was intrigued with the conversation of the villagers. "Ice Witch?"

"Yeah," Hans replied. "He'll tell you about her."

"I hope so, cause I want to know more about this Ice Witch. Anyway, so where is this man you want me to speak with?"

"Follow me." Hans lead Frollo to a large town square that was directly in the middle of the village. Behind it was a building that somewhat reminded the Judge of his own Palace of Justice, though it was smaller.

Upon spotting Hans, the guards at the entrance of the building moved to the side, and allowed the two men to enter. The prince led Frollo through the main hall of the building. Light in the building was limited, thus giving it a dark and intimidating appearance. Doors and halls lead way to various rooms, two separate dungeons, and even a torture room.

"We're here." Hans knocked on the door, and the guards allowed him and Frollo to enter. It was the Courtroom, the largest room in the building. At the back of the room was a large regal chair and desk, and sitting on the chair was an old German man. He stood up, walked down the stairs that lead to his elevated desk, and addressed the visitors. "Welcome to Weselton, Judge Frollo." He shook the French man's hand. "I appreciate that you took your time to come here." He looked at the prince. "Hans, thank you for bringing him."

Frollo glared at Hans. "Do you work for him?"

"Sorta," the prince replied. "Though I would say that 'teamed up with' rather than 'work for' would be a better description..."

"You tricked me, Hans! You're a trai-"

The German man intervened. "Judge Frollo, before you accuse Hans of Treason, let me explain. I asked him to retrieve you because we are in great need of your witch-hunting skills, for there is a powerful witch called the Snow Queen that urgently needs to be dealt with."

There it was again: talks of an ice witch. Frollo wanted to know more.

The German continued. "The reason he signed up for serving you as a Captain of the Guard was so that you can have assistance in tracking down this dangerous sorceress."

The Judge nodded. "I understand, thank you for explaining."

"I do apologize for the impression that this was treason, and I do understand your reaction. I myself am highly anti-treason, and so is Hans."

"Apology accepted. Now then, would you mind telling me about the Ice Witch?"

"Of course. But first off, introductions. I am the Duke of Weselton. I am the ruler of Weselton, and one of the delegates of the entire kingdom. I have been in charge of Weselton for decades now, exploiting - err, trading - with various kingdoms both near and far."

"I see."

"Now then, about the Snow Queen..." The Duke cleared his throat. "It all started one year ago when, as the closest trader to the Scandinavian Kingdom of Arendelle, I was invited to attend the Coronation of the new Queen Elsa. At first, everything went smoothly, but then... Elsa... she created a wall of ice shards with the wave of her hand. I was shocked, as was everyone else. The Snow Queen ran off - to escape punishment, no doubt - and purposely froze the entire kingdom with ice and snow in order to make us all suffer. And as if that wasn't bad enough, she tried to kill her sister - and nearly succeeded by blasting her with her icy sorcery! I tried to stop the Snow Queen, I sent my men to kill her, but we did not succeed. And Arendelle, in response for me trying to stop the sorceress, cut off trade with me, would you believe it?! Anyway, the eternal winter stopped, thankfully, but the frozen-hearted Snow Queen is still running about Arendelle, and who knows what she will do next."

_This Ice Witch is worse than I imagined_, Frollo thought. _Even worse than the Gypsy Witch._

"And this is where you come in, Judge Frollo. I need your assistance in tracking down and capturing this monster before she causes any more damage to innocent people. So, will you help me and Hans, Judge Frollo?"

"I will most definitely assist you," Frollo replied. "She sounds like she is a serious threat-"

"She is!" Hans interrupted impulsively. "All of these wounds I received in battle were from her!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, Hans was there, and he tried to stop the Snow Queen as well," the Duke added.

"You must of fought a gallant battle, Captain. You are lucky that she did not kill you," Frollo commented.

Hans nodded. "Yeah, I am. OK, so how are we going to catch her? I was thinking that we should invade Arendelle with an army of a thousand men-"

"And risk having us and every single soldier frozen to death by the Snow Queen?" the Duke criticized. "No, that won't work."

"All right, how about we invade Arendelle and-"

"No, no invading Arendelle in any way, shape, or form; that would be too risky."

The Judge decided to put his input. "Sorry Captain, but the Duke is completely right: no invasions. But, you are right in that we should go to Arendelle. If we could get the folks of Arendelle to assist us-"

"Good luck with that," the Duke interrupted.

Frollo mentally criticized himself for not noticing the obvious before commenting. "Right, they're probably too afraid to even think about rebelling against that witch, let alone actually try to stop her."

"Believe it or not, they actually defend her now; they _were_ on our side, until the winter ended and Anna tricked them into believing that that monster is good. And with Anna being the cute naive princess and all, they trusted her."

"Just like Esmeralda," Frollo thought outloud.

The Duke was not too familiar with the Gypsy, but decided to play along. "Yes, just like that Esmeralda."

"Now then, about this Princess Anna; is she a witch as well?"

"I thought so, but turns out she is not. But she defends the Snow Queen more than everyone else combined."

"I see. So she's an accessory to witchcraft?"

"Yes!" Hans replied before the Duke got a chance to speak. "She needs to be arrested and punished for that and treason!"

"So Judge Frollo, do you have any plans on how we can hunt down that witch?" the Duke asked, feeling that the conversation was getting a little off topic.

"Just give me a few minutes to thoroughly evaluate all of the information that you and Captain Hans have given me so that I will be able to determine what the best course of action should be," Frollo responded.

"Of course; I understand that a good hunter always takes into consideration what is known in planning out his hunt."

Both the Duke and Hans waited patiently. It did not take very long for the Judge to come up with a plan, and he explained it to his two allies.

The Duke was very pleased by what he heard. "That is a very clever plan, Judge Frollo. Not even I would of been able to think up of that, and that's coming from someone who has also spent years hunting down monsters that practice sorcery. With your assistance, we shall be successful in putting an end to this grave danger that is Elsa the Snow Queen forever!"

* * *

><p><strong>Guest: Sorry, but I have no intentions on giving Frollo fire powers. After all, Frollo is a witch-hunter, and he would consider fire-bending to be a form of witchcraft. That said, Frollo and his allies will be using fire for... something (that's all I'm going to say for now, in order to avoid giving the plot away).<strong>


	3. The Prophecy

****I can't believe that this story now has over 500 views, I've never had this much success with a crossover fanfic before; thank you to everyone!****

**Sorry for not updating in a while, long story short my life has basically been a non-stop homework marathon.**

* * *

><p>He had to warn her. That was the only thing he thought as he watched the prophetic vision that appeared in the ray of light.<p>

"Sir, are you all right?" a male rock-troll asked as he approached the worried old tribe leader.

"No, Cliff," Grand Pabbie replied. "This is not good. Not good at all."

"What's the matter?"

"Fear and hate, fire and death, pain and suffering, destruction and revenge."

"Huh?" Cliff scratched his head in confusion.

"The prophecy."

"Ohh..." The rock-troll still did not understand, but he knew better than to question the wisdom of Grand Pabbie when it came to those mysterious prophecies.

"She is in dire danger, I must warn her - and quickly. Or else she will suffer a fate much worse than a Frozen Heart. I must warn her as soon as possible. Cliff, go get Bjorg; I need her assistance." Pabbie commanded as he scrambled for parchment and something to write with.

"Yes Sir!" Cliff saluted, then ran off into the woods.

Pabbie had just finished writing his letter when Cliff came back, leading a female arctic fox with a halter specially designed for vulpine beasts. "Found her," Cliff announced. "She was where she usually is at this time of day: resting by the creek."

"I thought so. Thank you Cliff." The old rock-troll folded up the letter and walked up to Cliff and the vixen. He gently stroked her muzzle as he removed the halter. "Bjorg, thank you for taking your time to assist us on this day."

Bjorg curiously sniffed the halter, then the rock-troll's hand, and then the letter that he held. Pabbie explained as he gave the letter to her. "I have this message here that I need to get delivered as immediately as possible, and time is of the essence. I am too slow and old to get it delivered in time, and the other rock-trolls are not very fast either, so that is why I ask that you deliver this for us. Now then, you know where Arendelle is, right? That's where Kristoff and Sven are."

The fox nodded. "Great. OK, so I need you to take that letter to the castle in Arendelle - the castle is the huge fancy building there - and deliver it to a young lady who has platinum hair and blue eyes. Trust me, you will recognize her instantly, for she is different from the rest."

Pabbie patted the fox's neck. "And if you can't find or recognize her, then just deliver this to Kristoff's girlfriend, the optimistic young lady with the strawberry blond hair. You remember who she is, right?"

Bjorg nodded again, this time quite vigorously. "Good. Now then, young Bjorg, you must get going, time is of the essence!"

The vixen galloped into the woods, off to deliver the message to Arendelle. As Pabbie watched her his mind went back to the prophecy. _I just hope our warning can change the course of the future; her current future outlook is very grim. _He had to warn her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is so short!<strong>


	4. Sisterly Bonding Time

"What'ca doing?" Princess Anna asked as she peeked over her sister's shoulder.

"Paperwork," Queen Elsa replied, "as usual."

"Boooorrrriiiiinng!"

"Yeah, it is," the queen sighed. "But it must be done."

"Can't it wait?" the princess asked.

"No, not with the one-year coronation anniversary tonight. Shouldn't you be getting ready for the party? And, uhh..." Elsa pointed to Anna's 'outfit,' which consisted only of a corset and her white undergarments. "Why are you... umm..."

"Hey Elsa, can I wear one of your dresses to the party?" Anna asked, oblivious to her sister's stumbling.

"Why can't you wear one of yours?" the queen replied. "Why not wear your coronation dress, like I am?"

"Cause I don't wanna," was the princess' response. "Say, I thought that you lost your coronation dress when you made the pretty blue one."

"I had a new one made."

"Oh, Okay. So can I wear one of yours? Please?"

Elsa sighed with frustration. "Fine."

"Yee!" Anna squealed in delight, then ran into the closet to find a dress. "Hmm, hm hm hm, which one to wear? Oooohhh..."

Anna jumped out of the closet, wearing a sparkling light blue dress that had long sleeves and a slit up to the right knee. A transparent light blue cape with snowflake designs on it trailed behind the princess as she acted sassy. "Oh, look at me, I'm the all-powerful Snow Queen, look at how sexy and sassy I can be! The cold never bothered me anyway!"

"No Anna, you are not wearing my Snow Queen dress to my coronation anniversary," Elsa sternly stated, but had to cover her mouth to prevent herself from laughing out loud.

"Fine," Anna groaned as she walked back into the closet. Only to find another dress that caught her attention. "Ooohhh, what's this?"

The princess stumbled out of the closet, but quickly regained her balance as she walked up to her sister. She wore a huge orange dress, and it was obvious that Anna was having fun with it. "Oohh, oh lala, my hips are here, my hips are there! Oh, pardon my behind..."

The queen shook her head, once again covering her mouth to prevent an outburst of laughter. "No Anna, you're not wearing that either; it'd be way too embarrassing for me."

"Oh fine. But where'd you get it anywhere?"

"It was a gift from one of those bigger countries; France, I think it was. Now go put something that would be less embarrassing to me on." Elsa pushed Anna back towards the closet.

"Oh, I can't fit through the door!" Anna playfully stated.

"Yes you can, now you go in!" The queen playfully shoved her sister into the closet. Afterwards she went back to her desk, and broke into laughter.

"Oh, I know what I wanna wear!" The princess, wearing only her original 'outfit,' ran out of the closet and left her sister's bedroom.

_What in the world is she up to? _Elsa thought as she went back to her work.

A few moments later, Anna came running back in. She wore a simple dress, that was white on the top, teal and gold striped in the middle, and purple on the skirt portion. It had white mid-length sleeves and was low cut. She also wore a darker purple sarong. "Like the new dress the servants got me?"

The queen hesitated. "Uh, Anna, you do remember that we have guests staying at the castle, right?"

The princess quickly realized her mistake. "Oh, oopsie. I better go give this back then." Smiling sheepishly, she slid out of the room.

_Anna, Anna, Anna_, Elsa thought, returning to her paperwork._  
><em>

When Anna came back, she was wearing armour. Elsa stared at her. "Why are you wearing that?"

"Well, I thought, why not?" Anna responded. "Joan of Arc did. Hey, I know, I'll be the Arendelle version of Joan of Arc: Anna of Arendelle, Great Warrioress of the North!"

"No Anna, you do not want to be that."

"Why not? Joan of Arc was a hero!"

"Yes, she was, and that's not bad at all. But you do know what Joan of Arc's _fate_ was, right?"

Anna had to think about that question for a moment. "Uhh... oh yeah, now I remember."

"And I don't want you to suffer the same fate. Now go put something more appropriate on."

"Okay." The princess left her sister's room again, leaving the queen to resume her work.

Elsa had just finished her paperwork when Anna came back. She was wearing her green coronation dress.

"I thought you said you weren't wearing that," the queen teased.

"Yeah, well, I changed my mind," Anna replied. "Plus, I like this dress; it's pretty."

"Good. Now come on, Anna, or we'll be late to the party. And that means that there might not be any chocolate left for me - uhh, I mean us - when we get there."

Anna started to act dramatic. "Nooooo! Elsa, we must get there before all the chocolate's gone! Come on Elsa, let's go!"

Both sisters left the bedroom and made their way to the ballroom, where the party for the one-year anniversary of Elsa's coronation was being held.

* * *

><p><strong>And yes, this scene is based off of the dressing room deleted scene; the scene this was inspired by belongs to the producers of<em> Frozen.<em>  
><strong>

**So can anybody guess who one of the guests at the party is going to be?**


	5. The Party

"So what was all that boring paperwork for anyway?" Anna could not help but ask as she and Elsa made their way through the hallway. She could not get it off of her mind.

"To make sure that all of our guests are tolerant of my powers." Elsa replied. "When you came in I was reading through all of the replies, and thankfully all of them said that they are fine with them."

Anna was confused. "But everyone in Arendelle is accepting of them now; you don't need to ask!"

"Yes Anna, but in general not everybody does." Elsa looked Anna in the eye. "You must understand Anna, many people still fear my magic. Remember the Duke of Weaseltown? He and others like him consider my magic to be sorcery, and they will persecute me for it. So for my own safety I have to double-check with all foreign guests to make sure that they are not one of those people. You understand now?"

"Yes Elsa, I do."

"Great. Now then, let's party and enjoy ourselves!"

When the sisters arrived at the ballroom it was full of people, both residents and visitors from other nations. Kia the servant gathered the attention of the guests. "Announcing the arrival and presence of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle!"

"Greetings everyone," Elsa stated. "It is a pleasure that you are all here tonight. And to our foreign guests, welcome to Arendelle."

"Oh Elsa, do the magic, do the magic!" Anna whispered. "That will wow them!"

The Snow Queen hesitated. "Anna, do you remember what I just told you?" she whispered back.

"Yeah, but didn't you just assure me that everyone here was fine with them?"

"True, I did. Okay, I'll do the magic." She spoke to the crowd. "On request of my sister Princess Anna, I shall be starting off this party by performing a show for you all." She removed her gloves and lifted her right hand. Crystals of snow formed from her hand. She brought up the other hand, creating snow crystals with it as well. She then created ice sculptures of snowflakes around the room. As a finale she thrust her arms into the air, creating a giant cloud of snow above the guests. Another wave of her hands caused it to burst, causing it to temporarily snow in the room. "I hope that everyone here has a wonderful time tonight," the queen concluded.

The crowd applauded before going back to what they were doing. The princess was cheering. "That was amazing!"

"Thank you Anna." the queen replied as she put her gloves back on.

At that moment, they heard a very familiar voice. "Oh, look at all the people!"

Elsa and Anna looked at each other. "Uh-oh!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

But it was too late. A living snowman walked up to the crowd and introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" The crowd was taken aback, not expecting to see the creature that was before them. Olaf was completely unaware at the crowd's reaction and continued talking to them. "Do you guys like Summer? I love Summer! And Sun, and all things hot..."

"That silly Olaf!" Elsa chuckled. "He sure loves Summer."

"Yeah, and thankfully it is Summer!" Anna giggled. "At least we don't have to hear that 'when will it be Summer again?' question for another season!"

"Oh, don't even get me started on that! Every day, multiple times a day, all day long, all night long, he'd ask me that same annoying question!"

"Same here. I think I nearly went crazy from hearing it all the time, and sometimes I have to wonder which is worse: that question or the 'when will you marry Kristoff?' messages that I constantly get from the trolls." Anna spotted the tables full of food on them as she glanced around the ballroom. "I'm gonna go check to make sure the chocolate's still there."

"If there was, there won't be any by the time you're done with it," Elsa replied. "I'm coming."

Both sisters made their way to the tables. Sure enough, the chocolate was still there. Anna grabbed a handful and stuffed the chocolate into her mouth. "Mmm!"

Elsa glanced around, making sure that no one was watching. Once she determined that it was safe, the queen started to copy her sister.

A few moments passed before they were interrupted. "Is this the Queen and Princess I see here acting like little kids?" It was Kristoff.

Startled, Elsa jerked into the table. "Oh, uh, you did not see anything."

Unlike the queen, Anna was unbothered by being caught. "Hi Kristoff!"

"Hi Anna," Kristoff greeted. "I see you're preoccupied with chocolate right now."

"Well, we were, but I can not be if you want."

"Good, cause I was wondering if you'd like to... umm..." The mountain man hesitated, not knowing how to word his question. "Well, the music's playing, so I was, uhh, wanting to know if-"

"Yes, I'll dance with you!" The princess hopped with joy at the thought.

Kristoff sighed with relief. _That was easier than I thought._ He followed Anna as she pranced across the room...

And bumped right into a Gypsy, causing her to fall onto her back. "Oh, I'm so so so sorry!" Anna apologized as she helped the lady up. "I did not see you there!"

"That's all right," the Gypsy responded. Once she was on her feet, she realized who she was addressing and bowed. "Oh Your Majesty, do forgive me for being in your way. I-"

"Oh, I'm not the Queen," Anna interrupted. "I'm the Princess. And I forgive you. It's my fault anyway, I was the one running around like a fool."

"You're not a fool. Trust me, I've seen real fools before-"

"Hey Anna, are you coming?" Kristoff called.

"Coming!" the princess called back. "It was nice meeting you, gotta go now!"

Elsa, now standing by the door, watched as Anna ran back to Kristoff. _Anna, you are crazy, _she thought. _But I love you._

"Excuse me, My Lady."

The startled queen jumped as she turned around, to see the French Dignitary and a blonde man in golden armour standing behind her. "I'm sorry for interrupting," the French Dignitary started. "But I just wanted to check on you. You seem very jumpy tonight."

"Oh, I'm fine, really. I'm just nervous, is all." Elsa replied.

"I understand, My Lady. Last year was quite an experience for us all."

The expression on the queen's face clearly stated 'please do not remind me of that.'

The French Dignitary continued. "Anyway, for tonight I have appointed one of France's finest Captain of the Guards to help keep everything in check and to prevent such an event as last year's from happening again. Queen Elsa, meet Captain Pheobus."

The blonde man bowed. "It is an honor, Your Majesty." As an act of courtesy, he gently took her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you for providing your service for us tonight, Captain Pheobus," Elsa stated.

Anna spotted her sister with the two French men and was determined to find out why. She left her boyfriend and skipped up to Elsa, the French Dignitary, and Pheobus. "What's happening?" She asked the queen.

Elsa explained. "The French Dignitary here has offered one of his guards to help ensure that everything tonight runs smoothly."

"Cool!" The princess turned her attention to Pheobus. "Hello, I'm Princess Anna, nice to meet you!"

"It is an honor to meet you, Princess." The Captain of the Guard bowed and kissed her hand, as he did with the queen. Afterwards he spotted the Gypsy with her pet goat and waved them over. "Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, this is my good friend Esmeralda. Esmeralda, these two young ladies are the Queen and Princess of Arendelle, respectfully."

"It is very nice to meet you two, Your Highnesses." Esmeralda bowed. The goat did the same as he started to munch on his carrot.

Anna recognized the Gypsy as the same one she encountered earlier. "Hi Esmeralda, I do apologize for bumping into you-"

"No need to apologize again, Princess. I forgave you the first time-"

"Where's my nose?!" Olaf shouted as he ran up to the queen, princess, and their French guests. "Anna, Elsa, my nose is missing!" He noticed the French guests and was curious about them. "And who are they?"

Anna eyed the carrot that the goat was eating. Esmeralda made the connection. "I'm sorry Djali, but that belongs to the snowman." She took the carrot - which, luckily, was not destroyed too badly - and gave it to Olaf. "I'm sorry about him, he'll eat anything."

"He's just like Sven," Olaf commented as he put his carrot nose back on. Djali attempted to snap at the carrot before the Gypsy pulled him back. Olaf smiled. "Oh, he was trying to kiss me! I love you too!"

"Glad that was resolved," the French Dignitary commented. "Now then, we should all get back to the party."

At that moment Pheobus thought of an idea. "Dance, La Esmeralda, Dance!" he shouted. Liking the idea, other guests started to chant with him.

"Should I?" Esmeralda questioned.

"Yes yes yes I wanna see you dance!" Anna squealed, hopping in excitement.

"It would be entertaining, if you do not mind," Elsa added.

"Okay, since both the Queen and the Princess want to see it, I shall dance." Esmeralda made her way to the center of the room, which was cleared just for her. As traditional Gypsy music started to play she began to dance. The Gypsy twirled around, waved her silk scarf, and played her tambourine, all to the beat of the music. Djali joined her, and together they wowed the crowd with their performance.

Just as Esmeralda was finishing her dance, Bjorg barged through the doorway and into the ballroom.


	6. The Prophecy Revealed

**Since this chapter revolves around the prophecy I thought that it would be appropriate to post it on the Ides of March. Enjoy!**

**And just to let everybody know, I am not the best at riddles, so sorry if it is not too good and/or it is too obvious.**

* * *

><p>"It's a fox!" one of the guests exclaimed.<p>

"Kill it!" another shouted. He and a group of guests ran towards the arctic fox, ready to kill her with whatever they could get their hands on.

Bjorg stood by the door, uncertain on whether to flee or stand her ground. Just as one of the men was about to whack her with a broken wine glass Anna jumped in the way. "Stop!" the princess shouted, holding her hand out in front of the mob.

"But, may I ask, why Princess?" the man questioned. "Foxes are vermin, and the only good fox is a dead one."

"Plus," another man added, "it'd make a nice fur coat for my wife."

Anna could of listed a million reasons why the fox should be spared, but decided to simplify her response to one. "Because she is my friend."

"Plus, she works for the trolls." Kristoff added.

Before he could speak another word, the mob burst into laughter. "Trolls?" one woman asked. "He's got to be kidding, right?"

The mountain man realized his mistake by mentioning the rock-trolls. "Does it matter? The point is, she works for us; she is an alley."

Elsa decided that this had gone on for long enough. She decided to interfere and end it. "Leave the fox alone or I'll freeze you all."

The threat worked and the mob backed off. "Yes Your Highness," the leader of the mob responded. The people of the mob then broke up and went back to the party. Though they were confused, they knew better than to question Queen Elsa.

The princess smiled. "Thank you Elsa!"

"Anything for you, my sister," Elsa responded.

"Hey Bjorg!" Kristoff knelled down and petted the vixen on her head. "How are you doing, girl?"

Anna joined her boyfriend in petting the fox. She noticed the letter that Bjorg held in her mouth. "What's this?"

Kristoff noticed the letter. "Oh great," he sighed.

"What?"

"It's probably another one of those 'when will you marry Anna?' messages that I always get from the trolls. Sometimes I have to wonder which is worse: that question or the 'when will it be Summer again?' question that I constantly hear from Olaf."

"You get those too?" Anna asked.

"Yep, and it is very annoying."

"Agreed."

Bjorg looked back and forth between Anna and Kristoff, then spotted Elsa. Platinum hair, blue eyes, young female, this had to be the one. The fox trotted over to the queen and shoved the letter in her hand. "Oh, is this for me?" Elsa asked as she took the letter from the vixen. "Why thank you."

"It's for Elsa?" Anna asked.

"It looks like it," Kristoff responded. "I wonder what it's for?"

The queen opened the letter and read it. By the time she finished reading her expression had turned from one of happiness to one of seriousness. "Party's over," she announced.

Anna complained. "But Elsa-"

"I said party's over."

Pheobus walked up to the queen. "Your Majesty, if there is anything I can-"

"Yes Captain Pheobus, you can help me. Clear the room, and make sure that everyone stays behaved," Elsa commanded. "Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Bjorg, follow me."

The four did as they were bidden and they followed the queen out of the ballroom and into the hallway, the same one that she fled through the previous year. "What's the matter Elsa?" Anna questioned. "We were having such a good time, and now this? What's gotten into you?!"

"It must be that letter," Kristoff speculated. He hesitated as he approached the queen. "Queen Elsa, may I please see the letter?"

Without a word Elsa handed over the letter to Kristoff. He read it outloud:

_Destruction follows their Path_

_As they hunt down the Sorceress_

__Beware the Duke __and the Vengeful Prince__

_For with the Help of the Judge t__hey seek_

_To say Goodbye to the Pain of the Past_

_And let her Taste the Fires of Hell_

"I don't get any of it," Olaf commented. "But it sounds scary. I don't like it! I need a warm hug!" The snowman embraced Bjorg in a hug, comforting both himself and the fox.

Kristoff read the letter once more, this time to himself. "It's a warning from the trolls. From old Grand Pabbie himself."

"But if it was a warning, then why would it be a riddle?" Anna asked. "Wouldn't they just tell us directly what was going to happen if it was a warning?"

"The trolls make everything a riddle, even warnings. This looks dire, we must get to translating it immediately. It would probably help if we first determine who the Duke and the Vengeful Prince are. It would also help if we knew who the Judge was."

"I suspect that the Vengeful Prince is Prince Hans, cause who else would be seeking out revenge? And the Duke and the Judge are probable the Duke of the Southern Isles and the Judge of the Southern Isles, respectfully."

Kristoff thought for a moment. "You may be right about Hans, but I'm not certain about the Duke and the Judge. Especially the Judge, cause didn't he find Hans guilty of his crimes last year?"

"True, he did."

Elsa finally spoke. "I'm more concerned about the other stuff, especially the part with the hellfire. Let's figure that out first."

"Well, the first two lines are pretty obvious," Kristoff stated. "They cause destruction as they hunt down a witch. Simple enough."

"But who is the witch?" Anna asked. "And what is the Pain of the Past? Are they one and the same?"

"I don't know who the witch is, but they are probably one and the same."

"If this involves Hans then it's probably either me or Elsa. Or perhaps even both of us."

"Of course this is all assuming that Hans really is a part of it," Kristoff mentioned. "It could very well be that he is not. We might not know who any of these people are. It is possible that we are not directly involved in this, and that the only reason why we are being warned is that Arendelle will be destroyed as they hunt down the witch."

"But what about that stuff with the hellfire?" Anna questioned. "If this warning was only about the destruction of Arendelle then it would make no sense."

"Actually, it does. 'Her' could be referring not to a person, but to Arendelle. And the fires could be in reference to how they would burn all of Arendelle to find the sorceress. Similar to what happened in Paris."

Elsa decided to give her opinion. "I don't know what it means, but whatever it is I do not like it. For some reason it just gives me the creeps."

"Same here," Anna agreed. "It's just so nerve-racking to think about."

A knock could be heard on the door. "Who is it?" Elsa barked.

"Captain Pheobus, Your Majesty," was the response.

"Come in."

The Captain of the Guard opened the door and entered the hallway. "I just wish to inform you that everybody left and that all staying visitors are back in the guest rooms."

"Okay Captain, thank you very much. You are relieved of your duties for the night."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Pheobus bowed, then left the hallway.

Anna yawned. "All this riddling is making me tired."

The queen found herself yawning as well. "Same here."

"So I'm guessing you two want to wait till tomorrow to finish this thing up?" Kristoff asked.

The princess stretched. "I don't want to, but we won't figure this thing out with sleepy brains."

"All right. Good night you two."

"Goodnight."

Kristoff left, taking Olaf and Bjorg with him.

Anna looked over at her sister. "Well, I'm going to bed now. Goodnight Elsa."

The queen stretched and yawned again. "Same here. Goodnight Anna."

The sisters went to their rooms and fell asleep. Nobody had any idea of what was to happen the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that the prophecy riddle wasn't too bad.<strong>


	7. Witchcraft

****We now finally get to the chapter where our protagonists interact with the villains. Enjoy!****

**And I just realized that I have been spelling Captain Phoebus' name incorrectly; I'm so sorry for misspelling your name, Phoebus!**

* * *

><p>The next morning Anna awoke earlier than she usually did. All night she thought about the prophecy and what it could mean, and could wait no longer to determine what it meant. The princess decided to find Kristoff, and went to the stables.<p>

Just as she expected, Kristoff was at there, sleeping with his back against the stall that his reindeer Sven was in. Nearby Olaf and Bjorg were cuddled together as they slept, tiny snores coming from both the snowman and the fox. Anna could not help but admire the cute sight. "Aww..."

It was enough to wake the mountain man. "Good morning Anna," he greeted as he got up and stretched. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm good." The princess pointed at Olaf and Bjorg. "Aren't they so adorable together?"

"Yeah, they are."

The vixen's ears twitched as she heard the talking. Her eyes opened as she lifted her head to look at where the talking came from. When he felt her move Olaf awoke as well. "Good morning everyone!" he announced, already wide awake. "Isn't it a beautiful Summer morning?!"

Anna smiled. "Yes Olaf, it is."

"I love Summer! I am so happy that it is Summer again! It is so hot and sunny and bright and sunny-"

"Okay Olaf, we get it, you love Summer," Kristoff interrupted. He turned his attention back to Anna. "Well, we better get back to solving that troll riddle, if it's not too early for you."

"Of course; the sooner we translate that thing, the better."

At that moment, Elsa and Esmeralda made their way past the stables and towards the castle gates, talking to each other as they did so.

"But I would like to say hi to my sister first." Anna left Kristoff and followed the queen and the Gypsy. She could not help but eavesdrop on their conversation.

"So how did you do that thing with the snow last night?" Esmeralda asked.

"Magic," Elsa replied.

"Like an illusion?"

"No, actual magic. You see, I was born with the power of ice and snow."

"It's awesome!" Anna added. "Elsa, show her the magic!"

Both the queen and the Gypsy looked behind them and spotted the princess. "Anna, were you eavesdropping on us?" Elsa asked, scolding.

"No," Anna lied. "I just overheard."

"Really?" Esmeralda asked. "Cause I thought I heard you following us. Perhaps it was just my imagination?"

"Well yeah, I was," Anna admitted. "But it wasn't to eavesdrop; I just wanted to say hi. So Elsa, will you show Esmeralda the magic? Please?"

Unaware of the danger that was approaching, the queen complied. "Sure. You two ready to be amazed?"

"Yes!" the princess squealed in excitement.

"I'm ready," Esmeralda answered. "Amaze me."

The Snow Queen created a snowball from what seemed to be out of thin air, then tossed it up, causing it to explode into a snowy 'firework.'

"Wow," the Gypsy commented. "That was pretty cool, no pun intended."

"Witchcraft!" someone gasped.

Elsa became frightened the moment she heard the word 'witchcraft.' Fearing for her life, she broke into a run.

"Elsa!" Anna cried.

Esmeralda immediately recognized the deep-toned voice of the accuser. "Oh-no..." She and Anna turned their attention to where the accusation came from, a French man that was mounted on a demonic, black horse.

"Seize that ice witch!" he commanded.

Esmeralda and the princess watched as Prince Hans appeared and galloped his fjord horse down the street in pursuit of the queen. "Elsa!" Anna cried again. "Elsa!"

"Anna!" Kristoff called as he rode Sven to the castle gates. He was very concerned. "Anna, what is it?!"

"Elsa, they're after Elsa!"

"Who? Who's after Elsa?"

"Hans!"

"And Frollo!" Esmeralda added. "This is not good, not good at all!"

"Frollo?!" Phoebus questioned as he trotted his horse to the group. "But I thought he was dead!"

"I thought so too!"

Anna was preparing to go after Hans and help her sister. "Kristoff, you are in charge while I'm gone! Captain Phoebus, you assist Kristoff! And someone get me my horse!"

Gerda the servant rushed to the stables and brought the princess her horse, a fjord stallion with an unusual white coat. Anna mounted her horse and galloped off before anyone could say a word.

After the princess left, the Judge noticed the Gypsy. "Esmeralda!"

"And that's my cue to run. See ya!" Esmeralda ran, but unlike the queen she ran towards the castle. Figuring that Hans would take care of the Snow Queen, Frollo went in pursuit of the Gypsy, but was stopped by Kai and Gerda as Esmeralda hid in the castle.

"Mark my word, Gypsy, you can't hide in there forever!" Frollo called. "The moment you step out of that castle you are mine!"

Meanwhile Elsa ran through the streets of Arendelle in a desperate attempt to lose her pursuer. Since Hans' horse was a lot faster than she was, the queen used manoeuvring skills rather than speed to escape. The citizens of Arendelle watched in interest and concern.

Finally Elsa made it to the fjord. Quickly realizing that she had no other way out, she stepped onto it, the water under her feet forming into ice. The Snow Queen ran across the fjord as she left an ice trail, praying that Hans would not be able to catch up to her with the speed of his horse.

Hans galloped his horse onto the ice trail, too focused on the chase and unaware of the negative consequences. Unlike the Snow Queen, Hans' horse struggled to make his way across the ice. He neighed and whinnied in frustration and fear as he slipped and slide across the ice. Hans tried to stop him once he realized that he was out of control. "Halt, Sitron, halt!"

Sitron tried to obey his rider, but the ice made it near impossible to do so. In a desperate attempt to halt, the horse put his hoof in the wrong place, causing him and his rider to fall into the cold water of the fjord.

At that moment Anna arrived at the scene, halting her horse before he stepped onto the ice. She watched as Hans and Sitron swam back towards Arendelle and tried to make their way out of the water, and could not help but release a small giggle.

"It's not funny!" Hans chided as he finally grabbed onto firm land and heaved himself out of the water. "That witch almost killed me!"

"You were stupid enough to run your horse onto ice," Anna argued. "You deserved what you got. And Elsa is not a witch!"

Hans ignored the princess as he grabbed onto his horse's bridle and pulled on it to help Sitron out of the water. Sitron neighed in frustration as he tried to put his hooves onto the dry land. "Come on buddy, you can do it!" Hans encouraged. He finally managed to pull his horse onto dry land, and started to comfort Sitron.

"She's getting away!" The Duke panicked as he and Frollo arrived at the scene. "No, this cannot be happening! She'll try to freeze us all to death again!" As if on cue, it started to snow. "See, what did I tell you? That monster wants us dead!"

"Relax, Weselton, remember the plan," Frollo calmly stated.

"Remember Plan B?" Hans added. "That was exactly for this type of scenario. If your goons actually do their job then she will be back before we know it."

_Not again_, Anna thought as she watched Elsa flee across the fjord and north into the mountains.


	8. Escape

**I just want to let everyone know that there is a chance that I may eventually stop writing this story, but for now I will continue it. Also, the rating may change to T in the future (due to violence). Anyways, enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She did not look back as she fled across the fjord and into the mountains. She could not believe that this was even happening again, her running for her life due to her magic. She thought that everyone in Arendelle accepted them now.<p>

But not that scary man in the black robe. Who was he anyway? She figured that she did not want to know, and now was not the time to wonder about it anyway. All she knew was that he accused her of witchcraft.

_Witchcraft_. The word flew through her head, haunting her every thoughts.

_I'm not a witch_, Elsa tried to comfort herself as she ran. But it did no good. She knew that he would try to hunt her down.

She had to hide. She had to get to her ice castle, her personal sanctuary, as soon as possible. Whatever she did she could not let him find her. Her life depended on it.

The queen was unaware that she was being spied on from the distance. "There she is," one of the Duke's thugs pointed as he gave his handheld telescope to his companion.

The second thug looked through the telescope. He laughed as he handed it back to the first. "Perfect! I'll light it up!"

Elsa did not see the Duke's thugs as they were too far away, but soon noticed something very strange: all of the forest animals were for some reason galloping in the opposite direction, as if trying to escape from something.

"Woah!" she jumped out of the way as a big bull elk bolted by, accidentally tripping over a yearling grey wolf in the process. "Sorry!"

The wolf stumbled, but quickily got back onto her paws. She whined from fear before catching up with her pack.

_What are they all so scared of? _the Snow Queen wondered as she stood up and continued to run.

Only to come to a screeching halt. Her eyes grew wide in fear. Elsa quickily turned around and ran in the same direction as the frightened wildlife in a desperate attempt to get away.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Sorry that this chapter was so short!<strong> I must say that this is not my best chapter, and I may come back to revise it eventually.**


	9. Plan B

Both Anna and Frollo had to cover their ears as Hans and the Duke bickered with each other.

"It's your fault she escaped!" The Duke accused.

"What? My fault? How so?" Hans argued back.

"You ran after her!"

"Cause she was running away!"

"Because you decided to go after her!"

"She was already running when I got there!"

As she arrived at the scene Esmeralda snuck around the enemies and walked up to Anna. "Do those two hate each other?"

"Yep," the princess replied. "Very much so."

"Makes me wonder why they even teamed up in the first place."

"I second that."

The princess, the Gypsy, and the judge watched as the prince and the Duke continued to quarrel.

"Did you really think that she'd just stay there and comply if I told her that she was under arrest?" Hans asked. "She's not stupid, you know!"

"I never expected her to stay; she's a coward!" the Duke argued back. "But there's a better way to handle this situation than the way you did!"

"I've had enough of this." Anna cleared her throat before shouting at the top of her lungs. "SHUT UP!"

It worked. Both Hans and the Duke were silenced immediately. Kristoff, Phoebus, and Olaf covered their ears as they arrived at the scene, while the men's mounts and Bjorg halted and laid their mobile ears against their heads. Everyone was taken aback by the princess' action.

"Woah, Anna!" Kristoff exclaimed from surprise as he dismounted Sven.

Olaf started to approach the princess. "Do you need a warm hug?"

The mountain man held out an arm in front of the snowman to stop him. "Not now, Olaf."

"I did not expect that out of her," Frollo told Esmeralda, too surprised to even focus on arresting her.

"Me neither," the Gypsy agreed.

"I did," Hans told them. "Sorta. She's tougher than she looks."

"What a woman!" Phoebus exclaimed, only to recieve a glare from Esmeralda.

Anna was pleased with her results. "Thank you. Now then, let's get back to the issue at hand here-"

"She's gonna freeze us all to death!" the Duke interrupted as the snowing started to intensify.

"Remember the Plan," Frollo calmly stated.

"You mean the plan Hans ruined?"

"Plan B." Hans reminded. "You know, that was created explictly for this scenero? It'll work - assuming your goons actually do their job, of course. Which I doubt very much."

"So, what is this Plan and Plan B, anyway?" Anna asked. "And what happened to Plan A? I'm pretty sure A comes before B-"

"None of your buisness!" Hans retorted.

"Don't be so rude, Hans," Frollo reprimanded. "She has the right to know." He dismounted his black demonic horse and addressed the princess, not knowing that she was who she was. "Our plan is to arrest and execute the Ice Witch known as Queen Elsa. You have nothing to worry about, you and the other citizens will be safe once again after we send that unholy demon back to where she came from."

Anna stared at Frollo in horror. Hans facepalmed himself. "You know who she is, right?"

"A little Arendelle peasant," the judge answered.

"No, she's _Princess_ _Anna_! Elsa's _sister_!"

"And I vow that you will not get away with this!" the princess hissed. "Not if I can help it!"

All of a sudden, the animals started to panic. Phoebus had to jump of his horse Achilles as the equine started to buck and run. Anna's horse reared, knocking his rider off of him, before he galloped away. Sitron whinied as he ran off with Sven, the reindeer grunting in fear. Bjorg started to bark and whine like crazy. Even Frollo's horse started to act odd, despite having been in unusual (from a horse's perspective) situations before.

Hans looked up the mountain that laid beyond the fjord. "Aww, too late. Plan B is in action." he taunted.

Everyone looked towards where the prince was pointing. Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Esmeralda, and Phoebus gasped from what they saw.

Elsa was running down the mountain as fast as her legs would carry her as she fled from the giant wildfire that consumed the forests behind her.


	10. Fire

**This is not my best chapter and I may come back to revise it eventually, but it should be fine for now. Also this story is now rated T, just to be safe. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh!" Kristoff exclaimed upon seeing the wildfire.<p>

"Elsa!" Anna screamed from worry.

Hans glaced at the flaming mountain, then back at the Duke. "Wow, I'm surprised. They actually did their job."

"I'm not," the Duke argued back. "They always do their jobs loyally."

"Does it matter now?" Frollo asked. "The important thing is that they did their job."

Anna looked back and forth between the prince, the Duke, and the judge. "Wait, what?!"

"Is this your doing?" Kristoff added.

"You mean the fire? Yes." Frollo answered.

"Explain!" Both Anna and Kristoff demanded at the same time.

"Fine," Hans responded. "We knew that Elsa would try to escape into the mountains, so Plan B was developed to deal with that situation. Basically we set the forest on fire in order to herd her back here. And it worked."

"Frollo's plans involving fire, why am I not surprised?" Esmeralda asked sarcastically. Before anyone can respond she answered her own rhetorical question. "Oh, wait, that's right, cause they always do!"

"They do?" Anna asked.

"Yep. When he was hunting me down for witchcraft he set all of Paris on fire in order to find me, and when he caught me he tried to burn me on the stake."

"Wait, he went after you too?"

"Yep."

"And he did _what_?!"

"You heard her," the judge stated. "You know what that is, right?"

"I don't," Olaf announced. "What's that?" Unfortunately (or perhaps fortunately) for the snowman, everyone ignored him.

"Yes, I do. That's _horrible_!" The princess exclaimed.

At that moment Elsa reached the base of the mountain. She immediately froze the water beneath her feet as she raced across the fjords. Everyone had to jump out of the way as she arrived back on land, right where they were standing.

Anna forgot about the previous topic as she instantly embraced the queen in a hug. "Elsa I'm so glad that you're safe! Are you ok?"

Elsa looked like she was traumatized. "Fire... huge fire... uncontrolled huge fire... deadly uncontrolled huge fire..." she stuttered.

"Everything is going to be fine, Elsa." The princess began to comfort and calm her sister.

Hans watched with interest. "So... she's scared of fire, hmm?" An evil smirk grew on his face.

After a few minutes Anna was able to calm Elsa enough to end her trauma.

"So what do we do now?" Kristoff asked. "We can't just stand by while the forests burn to the ground!"

"Do you want me to evacuate the people, Your Majesty?" Phoebus asked.

Now that she was calmer the queen was able to analzye the situation. "No need to, Captain. I think I got this."

The first thing she did was create a giant, thick ice wall around all of Arendelle. Next she started to craft a giant snowball above the city.

Everyone in the kingdom watched with interest. The Duke started to have a panic attack. "She's gonna kill us all! Stop that monster before she drowns us in snow!"

"She's not gonna kill us!" Anna and Kristoff argued.

"Then explain why that witch is crafting a huge snowball," Frollo counterargued. Upon hearing the last word his black horse trotted up to the judge.

Anna noticed, and made herself a mental note to inquire about the horse's name once the fire was taken care of.

After Elsa finished making the snowball she froze it into an iceball. "Stay within these walls to be safe!" She announced as she moved the iceball over the water and dropped it.

The citizens watched with mixtures of curiousity and uncertainity as the iceball fell into the fjord, creating small tsunamis that spread out in all directions. Some of the waves crashed against the sturdy icewalls that protected the city, while others washed over the fire, gradually putting it out.

Once the fire was out and the mini-tsunamis dissipated Elsa used her magic to remove the icewalls. Everyone applauded her.

"Yay for Elsa!" Olaf cheered. Bjorg barked as she and the snowman jumped with joy.

"I knew that you could do it!" Anna praised.

"Great job, Elsa!" Kristoff added.

"Impressive!" Both Esmeralda and Phoebus stated at the same time before leaving the scene in order to ensure that the Arendelle citizens were all right.

Elsa smiled, pleased with herself and her results. "Thank you."

"So wait..." Anna's attention turned to the judge after the applauding ended. "Is your horse named Snowball, by any chance?"

"Yes," the judge answered.

The princess bursted into laughter. "_Snowball_?! That demonic beast is named, of all things, _Snowball_?!"

Elsa overheard and could not resist joining the conversation. "Snowball? You mean like this?" She crafted a small snowball with her magic.

"Stop making fun of my horse's name!" Frollo demanded. "And stop using that unholy dark magic!"

"We're sorry, but it's just so funny!" Anna and Elsa laughed together.

All of a sudden the Duke went into a panic attack. "Thunderstorm, it's a thunderstorm!" he pointed at the stormclouds that were forming over the mountains in the distance.

"So?" Frollo questioned. "Let's just arrest that witch and we'll be on our way."

Hans grabbed a pair of shackles, but before he could do anything else the royal sisters stopped laughing and Elsa watched him like a hawk. He noticed the stormclouds coming closer as the Duke panicked even more.

"You are very lucky that a storm is coming and the Duke is panicky over them," the prince stated. "But know this: once the weather clears up you will be ours. And..."

Hans took a bow and shot an arrow into Bjorg's stomach. The fox yelped in agony as she collasped onto the ground.

"That would be an act of mercy," he concluded.

"Bjorg!" both royal sisters, Kristoff, and Olaf screamed all at the same time. They rushed over to the injured vixen, whom continued to cry from fear and the intense pain.

"It's ok, baby!" Anna cradled the fox on her lap. "It's ok, it's ok..."

"Will she be ok?" Olaf asked, highly concerned about his vulpine friend.

"I hope so," Kristoff replied.

Elsa petted Bjorg's head as she prepared to remove the arrow. "Hold still, sweetie, I'm gonna get this out of you now. Ok, in 3... 2... 1..."

"Elsa stop!" Kristoff shouted just before the queen yanked the arrow out. "It's actually better to keep it in for the time being. If you pull it out now then her guts will spill out-"

"EWW!" Anna and Olaf exclaimed.

"And she'll certainly die a painful death," the mountain man continued. "And sorry for the gross statement but it's true. Anyway, if we wait to get professional help then that arrow can be surgerically removed and she'll be more likely to survive."

"Good point," Elsa admitted. "We can take her back to Gerda; I bet she'll be able to help."

Before anyone could do anything else Hans took another arrow and shot the vixen in the heart, killing her. Then he, the Duke, and Frollo headed back to their campout.

Everyone watched in horror as the villians left. If gut-shooting was mercy, then what was their ultimate plan?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to the readers who liked Bjorg, but that scene had to be done.<br>**

**And I have absolutely no idea if Elsa's method of putting out the fire would actually work the way it did so sorry if that is completely inaccurate.  
><strong>

**Also, if anybody was wondering why I did not mention Snowball's name in the last chapter it was so that it would be revealed through a conversation in this chapter rather than through a statement of fact.**


	11. A Rock and a Hard Place

**Sorry for the long wait, had to deal with college and yada yada ya.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It started to rain as everyone processed what had just happened through their minds.<p>

"Is she..." Anna asked as she started to choke on tears, "... dead...?"

Kristoff attempted to take Bjorg's pulse, but felt nothing. "I'm... I'm afraid so..."

"No... this is terrible!" Elsa exclaimed.

Olaf ran up to the vixen and embraced her in a hug. Anna noticed. "Poor little guy... this is his first experience with death."

"Second, actually," Kristoff reminded. "The first was when you froze to death-"

"Oh yeah, right. But that doesn't count because I unthawed and lived."

"Good point."

Elsa rubbed the snowman's back in comfort. "It's ok, Olaf."

Olaf hugged the dead fox even tighter. "Why isn't it working?"

"Why isn't what working? What are you trying to do, sweetie?"

"I'm trying to bring her back to life," the snowman answered. "If I give her an act of true love she'd come back, right? So I'm hugging her as my act of true love, like you did with Anna to bring her back."

Both of the royal sisters and the mountain man felt immense pity for their little friend. The queen tried to think of how best to explain to him the reality of the situation. "Olaf, sweetie... she's not coming back."

"But Anna did when you hugged her! So wouldn't Bjorg too?"

"Once someone dies..." she sighed, "they never come back. Anna was an exception because of the magic that was involved."

"So she's gone forever?" Olaf asked as tears started to form in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but yes, she is."

The snowman began to weep as he hugged Elsa for comfort. She hugged him back as she attempted to calm him.

The rain was now intensifying as thunder began. "We better get inside now," Kristoff suggested as he wrapped Bjorg up with a cloak and lifted her up.

Elsa picked up Olaf like one would a baby. Then, without speaking, everyone nodded in agreement with the mountain man, and they all headed back to the castle.

Both Gerda and Kai were waiting for them at the castle gates."There you guys are!" Gerda greeted.

"We were starting to get worried," Kai announced. He noticed that they were all overcome with grief. "And is everything ok?"

"No," Kristoff answered. "Hans killed Bjorg."

Both of the servants gasped. "He didn't!"

"He did." The mountain man unwrapped part of the cloak to reveal Bjorg's lifeless face.

Kai shook his head. "That's just awful."

Gerda nodded in agreement. "It is. Now then, you guys better get in and put some more comfy clothes on, you must be soaking wet! Then we'll pay our respects to this poor little critter." She took the bundle from Kristoff as he and the others entered the castle.

After about thirty minutes they met up in the room where Hans originally left Anna to perish a year ago. Bjorg was laid out on the table, along with some flowers surrounding her.

Esmeralda walked passed the open doors to the room. She noticed the scene. "Hey, what's going on?" She asked, though she knew the answer.

Anna fought back tears as she explained to her what had happened.

The Gypsy felt outraged. "Why that cruel son of a-"

"Watch it, you're in the presence of royalty," Phoebus reminded as he entered the room.

"But Hans-"

"I know, I heard."

"And speaking of Hans," Kristoff stated. "We better figure out what he is up to, and quickly! It sounds like he is going to torture Elsa if he gets a hold of her!"

"Then we better get her out of here immediately!" Anna suggested. "We can figure out his plan later!"

Elsa nodded. "Good idea; I'll go hide in my ice palace!"

"Oh boy..." Esmeralda sighed as she listened to them plan. "You guys are really stuck between a rock and a hard place!"

"What's a hard place?" Olaf asked. As usual, everyone ignored him.

"Wait, what?" Anna questioned.

"Why?" Elsa and Kristoff asked simultaneously.

The Gypsy explained. "If Elsa stays here then she will get caught, and if I know Frollo as well as I do then he would burn her on the stake. But if she flees or hides then Frollo will create a huge witch-hunt in order to find her, and he'll likely burn down all of Arendelle in the process. Then she might be found anyway and you can guess the rest."

"Yikes!" everyone exclaimed at the same time.

"You're not serious... about that first part... right?" Elsa asked, her voice obviously filled with fear.

"They better not do that to my Elsa!" Anna screamed.

"But surely the other two will not allow that," Kristoff informed. "Yes, they both want her dead more than anything else, but the Duke is not excessively mean; he'd have her killed quickly. And as cruel as he is I doubt that even Hans would go that far."

The princess sighed. "I hope you're right."

Olaf then proceeded to once again ask what Esmeralda meant by this "burned on the stake" thing.

And for once, he was not ignored. "You don't want to know," was all that Kristoff said as a response.

"Why?" Olaf asked.

The mountain man was not in the mood for another round of the endless "why questionings" commonly brought upon him by the snowman. "I'll tell you later," he lied. Thankfully, that stopped Olaf from further pursuing the topic.

"So basically you are saying that we are burned no matter what we do?" Anna asked.

"I hate to be so pessimistic," the Gypsy stated, "But yeah. If Frollo is involved then there is going to be fire involved."

"Perhaps this is not the right time to bring it up, but did Esmeralda's warning remind anyone else of the prophecy?" Kristoff asked.

"The prophecy... the prophecy!" Anna exclaimed. "Yes! Uh, where is it?"

"I got it, dear," Gerda handed the parchment over to the princess.

Anna read over the riddle presented in the parchment. "The Duke, the Prince, and the Judge... they must be Hans, Weaseltown, and Frollo, respectfully," the princess concluded, a hundred percent certain about this after the day's events.

Kristoff looked over her shoulder to read the riddle. "And I hate to tell you this, but Elsa is the sorceress they're hunting down."

"Well thank you, Captain Obvious!"

"I hate to interrupt your riddle-solving, but what are we going to do about Her Majesty?" Kai asked.

Everyone looked towards Elsa, waiting for her response. The Snow Queen was torn on what to do. Her gut feeling said to run away as quickly as possible, but at the same time she knew that she could not just abandon her kingdom.

Gerda sensed the dilemma that the young queen was facing just by looking at her face, and felt immense pity for her. The servant placed a comforting hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Don't worry about Arendelle," Gerda said. "We'll defend it, and we'll make sure that Whatshisface doesn't burn it to the ground. You just focus on protecting yourself."

Everyone else nodded in agreement to what Gerda said. Elsa smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, anything for you, Sweetie. Now you better get going, before Hans and Weaseltown and that judge come here searching for you-"

"Wait a minute!" Phoebus interrupted. He turned towards Elsa. "You are the _queen _of this kingdom, am I right?"

"Yes, I am," Elsa replied professionally.

"And do either Frollo, this Duke guy, or this Hans have any authority over this kingdom?"

"No."

"Then why are you guys even worrying so much?!" The Captain of the Guard asked. "They have absolutely no right to march into this kingdom and arrest the queen! If anything, she has the right to arrest them!"

"Phoebus is right," Esmeralda commented. "They just can't do that!" Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Your Majesty," Phoebus continued. "If you wish, I will personally patrol all of Arendelle and arrest all three of those men for you."

The queen though over the suggestion for a moment before replying. "That would be much appreciated. And my guards will be more than willing to help you. Thank you, Captain."

"It'd be my honor, Your Majesty. I will start my search at sunrise tomorrow."

"And I will join you," Esmeralda added, before speaking her thoughts outloud. "Perhaps this will not turn out as badly as I thought."

Elsa overheard. "I hope so." She sighed. "However, I would still like to retreat to my ice palace until things calm down again, just to be safe. After all this is not going to stop those guys from trying to hunt me down."

"And I'll come up to retrieve you when it's safe again!" Anna exclaimed.

"Thank you, Anna." The queen nodded as she faced her family and friends. "With sorrow in my heart, I will be leaving now, and I won't be back until it is safe for me to do so. Goodbye everyone."

Everyone gave their farewells to their queen. Anna embraced Elsa into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too," the Snow Queen returned.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I will miss you too."

"I don't want to lose you."

"I know."

"Please don't let them catch you."

"Okay, I promise."

Kai gently tapped the princess on the shoulder. "Your Highness, you have to let go of her now."

"Okay." Anna choked on tears as she reluctantly did as she was bidden.

Elsa looked back at her family and friends as tears begun to fill in her eyes. Then without looking back she left the castle and ran off into the mountains as the moon shined down onto the night-filled kingdom.

* * *

><p><strong>alexc1209: I don't think that the servants Kai and Gerda are the same characters as the kids from the original <em>Snow Queen<em>, though I don't know for certain (you'd have to ask the _Frozen_ producers on that). They are named after them, though.**

**Guest: You are so totally correct; I did not think of that earlier so thank you for pointing it out! I revised this chapter a bit to address your point; it's not much but I hope it gets the job done (and a bonus: it created a double-hunt in this story, which is so much more entertaining than a single-hunt).  
><strong>


End file.
